This invention is related to systems and methods for recording videos and more particularly, systems and methods for identifying, marking and re-recording videos that were recorded lacking desirable recording attributes.
Recording devices, such as digital video recording (DVR) devices are well known in the art. DVR systems may be programmed to record television programs when they are broadcast. However, a user may find that a recorded program lacks desirable recording attributes. For example, the recorded program may be interrupted, missing the beginning or the end of the program, or may have incorrect content. Because DVR systems are typically automatically configured to avoid recording duplicate copies of the same program, the DVR system may not record an alternate broadcast of the program. The system may then miss a re-broadcast of the program, leaving the user with a program lacking desirable recording attributes and no easy means of acquiring a copy of the program with desirable recording attributes.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide video recording systems and methods for identifying programs lacking desirable recording properties and re-recording re-broadcasts of the program. It would further be desirable to provide systems and methods for defining recording options for future recordings based on modifications of recording options of previously recorded programs.